


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Monsta X OTP Prompts [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Barista Minhyuk, Barista Yoo Kihyun, Dramedy, Endgame Changki, Fluff and Humor, Friendly Rivalry, Im Changkyun | I.M-centric, Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)-centric, M/M, Minor Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Quiet Changkyun, Romantic Comedy, Shy Changkyun, Work In Progress, Yoo Kihyun Is a Little Shit, Yoo Kihyun-centric, cheesy pick up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Monsta X OTP Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879789
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**9:34 AM**

Kihyun doesn't know why he'd taken that stupid bet with Minhyuk.

Because if he didn't,he probably wouldn't be writing down terrible cheesy pick up lines onto a napkin in an attempt to win over the cute customer that both he and Minhyuk had eyes for.


End file.
